La historia de un heroe
by Yami-Lunalisten
Summary: Dil es un chico novato, siempre dispuesto a darlo todo con el antiguo Pokémon de su abuela. Viajando por la región de Johto se enfrentará a pruebas, que además de poner a prueba su capacidad como entrenador, también será una prueba para el mismo y poner en practica sus valores. Debe estar a la altura de su gran destino, que ni siquiera el mismo conoce.
1. chapter 1

En una época de oscuridad, cuando los rayos amenacen con destruir todo lo conocido y la oscuridad quiera ocultar todo escombro de esperanza, será cuando el sol salga, cuando el sol se alce, y lo hará; sobre la cabeza de un guerrero.

Esa es la historia que me leía mi abuela de su libro antes de que falleciera, me lo contaba a los 10 años, pero ahora tengo 15, y, de hecho, hoy se cumplen 5 años desde que ella falleció e iré a visitarla en el panteón al norte de Pueblo Primavera de la región de Johto, mientas que mi mamá trabaja.

¿Mi papá? Él está desaparecido desde que se hizo entrenador, aunque empezó siendo adulto, algunos dicen que se extravió y otros que aún vive aventuras, pero nosotros decimos que solo fue una excusa para abandonarnos, así que aprendimos a vivir sin él.

Ah, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Dil, y aunque ya podría ser un entrenador hecho y derecho, lo que hizó mi papá siempre me ha hecho dudar si debería de serlo o no, ya que si lo fuera, abandonaría a mi mamá, siendo yo su único familiar cercano, pero eso es tela de otra ropa.


	2. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Me encuentro solo en mi casa, hace 1 hora que mi madre fue a trabajar al este de Pueblo Primavera.

Mientras tanto yo me quedé en casa arreglandome para visitar la tumba de mi abuela. El camino al panteón es un poco largo, como a 40 min. a pie, pero es un trayecto recto asi que no tiene pierde.

A mitad de recorrido pase por la casa de Clara, una amiga de hace tiempo, hace años se convirtió en entrenadora cuando ambos teniamos 12 años, cada cierto tiempo vuelve a visitarnos y nos la pasamos muy bien entre todos, muy a diferencia de mi padre que ya no lo hemos vuelto a ver.

A decir verdad, si la extraño, nos la pasabamos muy bien jugando en la entrada del bosque en nuestra infancia.

Cerca de ahí había una florería de la que una amiga de mi mamá era dueña, por lo tanto, me conoce.

-Hola Dil, buenos días. -Me saludó tan alegre como siempre ha sido.

Su pelo estaba recogido por una diadema color verde lima, su cabello es largo y castaño, era de piel blanca, sus ojos son color café oscuro, traía puesta una blusa rosa y encima un mándil blanco, también llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla color crema y unas sándalias cafes oscuro.

-Buenos días, me puede dar unas 6 flores rojas porfavor. -Le pedí amablemente.

-Claro, vas a visitar a tu abuela ¿no? Por ser su aniversario luctuoso, esas flores van por la casa, no te preocupes, saluda a tu madre de mi parte. -Muy gentilmente me las obsequió.

-Gracias. -respondí algo frío como siempre y me fuí.

Pasó un rato y por fin llegué al panteón.

El paisaje es muy tranquilo, esta soleado, con algunas nubes, una pocas personas visitan a sus seres difuntos al igual que yo, también hay gente de intendencia que riegan las flores y el pasto.

Mientras caminaba hacia la lápida de mi abuela, que se encontraba al final del sendero principal, me percaté que la mayoría de las lápidas tenían flores naturales y frescas como ofrenda a los difuntos, como las que yo le estaba llevando a mi abuela.

Era como si todos acabarán de ser visitados.

Tambien se podía escuchar sonidos de Pokémon riendo como si estuvieran jugando alegres, pero no había movimiento al rededor, más el sonido de un pokémon con una voz chillona que solo decía: ¡Til, Til!

Llegué a la lápida de mi abuela, tenía unas flores artificiales sucias y maltratadas, el vidrio de la pequeña puerta estaba muy sucio, tanto que no podia verse dentro, pero no lo hiba a dejar así, claro que no, dejé las flores dañadas a un lado y las reemplazé por las que le llevaba, arranqué los hierbajos que crecieron al rededor, limpié toda la lápida y, al último, quité la suciedad del vidrio, que me dejó ver por dentro una foto de mi abuela con su pokémon, una Petilil.

Recordé que esa Petilil la capturó Clara en un viaje familiar, fue el primer pokemon que capturo, a la edad de 9 años, antes de hacerse entrenadora, ese Petilil se lo dió a mi abuela para hacerle compañía, ya que fue la época por la que mi papá nos abandonó y mi mamá debía pasar más tiempo conmigo que con mi abuela para cuidarme, siendo yo solo un niño.

A dicho Petilil mi abuela le puso el mote de Lilli, que se pronuncia como "Lili".

Cuando mi abuela falleció, mi mamá llevó a Lilli al bosque, donde quedó en libertad.

Aquella foto parecia intacta, abrí la puerta pero por alguna razón, no tenía puesta el seguro de candado, se me hizo raro pero como no faltaba nada, no le tome importancia, retiré la foto para darle una ligera pasada con un trapo y contemplarla mejor, pero al sacarla, noté que había una hoja verde oscuro un poco seca, pero muy grande para ser de árbol.

De nuevo ese ruido se escucho, pero ahora solo era un pokémon, y esta vez se escuchaba triste, tampoco fui capáz de ver nada, pero no hacia falta, era un Petilil.

Me puse algo nervioso, se supone que el Petilil fue liberado en el bosque cerca del lago de la furia ubicado al norte de Johto, es un amplio trayecto desde allá hasta aquí.

Puse más atención y los ruidos provenían de un arbusto a mi izquierda.

Dejé la foto encima de la lápida, ya que no hacia viento, y me le acerqué a ese arbusto, pero al inspeccionar en el, no había nada.

Escuche ese pequeño llanto detrás de mi, y volté hac8a la lápida y si, ahí estaba, una pequeña petilil que lloraba al ver la foto que dejé encima de la lápida la cual contemplaba estando perdida en el espacio de sus recuerdos y memorias.

Derramaba una cascada de lágrimas que se deslizaban por su mejilla y se dirigían al corazón de la lápida.

A Lilli le faltaba una hoja de su cabeza, y ella, estaba algo sucia.

Me acerqué a ella, ella notó mi presencia y volteó a verme, logró reconocerme, esta me observó por última vez hace ya 5 años, igual yo a ella, dió un paso hacía mi.

-¿Lilli? Le pregunté solo para confirmar que es la misma.

-¡Tilil! Exclamo expresando alegria y felizmente corrió hacia mi, aún derramaba lágrimas.

Yo me inqué y la recibí en mis brazos, mientras a ella le ganó el sentimiento y empezó a llorar, un llanto desgarrador pero a la vez con un poco de alegría, es dificíl de describir.

Dejé que se desahogara un poco y cuando empezó a calmarse giré mi cabeza hacia ella.

¿Quieres venir conmigo? Le pregunté con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Le dí espacio y se paró en frente de mi, al pensarlo solo unos segundos, ella aciente a mi petición con emoción, con sus 2 hojas de la cabeza apunta hacia la izquierda y empezo a correr hacia ese lugar.

Se supone que los Petilil tiene 3 hojas en su cabeza, y Lili solo poseía 2 en su cabeza.

Yo la seguí y me llevó a un pequeño pozo entre 2 arbustos ubicados en el extremo izquierdo del panteón, Lilli intentaba entrar pero le resultaba difícil, así que la saqué de ahí y agrande la entrada del pozo, pues claro, la fuerza física de un hombre de 15 años es mayor a la de una pequeña Petilil.

Ahora Lilli pudo entrar con mayor facilidad al pozo y para mi sorpresa fue aborbida por una luz rosa con brillos blancos.

Supuse que fue alguna Pokebola, metí mi mano al pozo y no tuve difícultad en encontrar y sacar una Love Ball, una pokebola originaria de Johto, fabricadas en Ciudad Encino, que esta al Sur de la región.

La Love Ball resultaba muy sucia pero era por estar enterrada, la limpié con mi camisa y entonces estaba reluciente, y además, en perfecto estado, sin una rasgadura.

Mientras tenía esa Love Ball en mi mano, Lilli salió a su voluntad de ella y se colocó en mi hombro derecho, me hizó señas queriendome decir que quería ver de nuevo la tumba de mi abuela, a lo cual accedí.

Ahí segui la foto, encima de la lápida, la puerta abierta, como la dejé.

Guardé la foto pero al hacerlo el pétalo de Lilli que le faltaba volvio a crecer de golpe, cosa que hasta a Lilli le sorprendió, al parecer se había arrancado ese pétalo a modo de ofrenda a su difunta dueña, su difunta hermana.

Justo después de eso, el pétalo semi seco que estaba de ofrenda, salió de ahí por el viento y se elevó en el cielo, luego, tanto yo como Lilli escuchamos una voz inconfundible que dijo dulcemente: Lilli.

Lilli no podía creer que la voz que se escucho fue la de su antigua dueña.

Mientras Lilli lloraba en mi pierna yo me agache para abrazarla mientras mire al cielo, a la unica nube que quedaba en este, la cual, nos cubría y daba sombra y dije:

-Ahora yo cuidare de Lilli, gracias abuela.

-A ti -dijo esa voz muy débil.

La nube formo el rostro de mi abuela mostrando una sonrisa, fue algo complicado darle la forma, pero pude distinguirla solo por un segundo, segundo en el que varias flores crecieron alrededor de la tumba de mi abuela, seguido de eso, la nube se exparció por el cielo hasta el punto que desapareció por completo mientras nos dejaba recibir los rayos del sol.

Una nueva corriente de aire, con un poco más de intensidad, volvió a acaricisr nuestro cuerpo.

Lilli dió un grito al aire, como que queriendo evitar que esa nube desapareciera, pero fue en vano, sin embargo, Lilli entendio el mensaje, ahora que su pokémon esta de nuevo bajo cuidado, el espiritú de mi abuela al fin puede descansar en paz, despues de 5 años.

Al comprender esto, Lilli mostró una sonrisa, y estaba lista para abandonar el panteón.

Mi abuela falleció por causas naturales, mientras dormía, nadie lo esperaba ya que no padecía de alguna enfermedad, pero esa sorpresa nunca le dejó a mi abuela despedirse de nadie, hasta hoy.

Ella buscaba que alguien, quien fuera, pudiese y quiziese cuidar a Lilli y hoy, nos encontramos Lilli y yo después de esos 5 años, he de admitir que extrañaba a Lilli.

Estoy seguro que no fue una coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado, hasta siempre abuelita, nos volveremos a ver algun día.

Como ofrenda a mi abuela, y para que tenga un mejor recuerdo que una fotografía, introduje la Love Ball dde Petilil en la tumba.

Mi nombre es Dil, y escribo esta "novela" porque gracias a esto tome una decisión, seré un entrenador pokémon, junto a Lilli, sé que ese era el deseo de mi abuela, e hice de ese su deseo uno propio.

No se que tan bueno llegaré a ser, si ganaré fama o no, ni siquiera se hasta donde llegaré, pero, si logró algo, quiziera que todos sepan como fue que inicie mi viaje.


	3. Capítulo 2: ¡La Familia esta reunida!

Con Lilli en mi hombro y recibiendo nuevos aires de energía, abandonamos el cementerio para dirigirnos a mi casa.

De camino, Lilli veía el pueblo y lo observaba a detalle, entusiasmada, es la primera vez en 5 años que no lo veía ya que se quedaba siempre en el cementerio.

Llegamos a mi casa, se la presente a Lilli dándole un pequeño tour por esta que termino demasiado rápido debido al poco tamaño que tenía esta, así que nos pusimos a jugar en el jardín, en espera a que mi mamá llegase aunque, aún era muy temprano.

Descubrí los movimientos de combate de Lilli conocía, eran Somnífero, Energíbola, Desarrollo y Drenadoras.

Pasó 1 hora y ya era medio día hasta que mi mamá llego de trabajar.

-¡Oh!, estás aquí afuera, ¿que haces? -preguntó mi mamá curiosa.

-Pues... -mencione mirando hacia unas flores pequeñas frente a mi de donde salió Lilli.

\- ¿Quién es esa Petilil? -preguntó mi mamá sin poner la suficiente atención.

-Tu la conoces mejor que yo. -insinué para que mamá pensará más en ello.

El gesto de seriedad de mi mamá se hizo presente y se quedo así de inmóvil por 5 segundos, al parecer porque los recuerdos de ella sobre mi abuela y Lilli estaban volviendo al ver la inocente sonrisa de Lilli, y ella no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima.

-Lilli, ¿en serio eres tú? -preguntó casi a punto de llorar.

Lilli respondió con una gran sonrisa y se acercó corriendo a abrazarla, lo que hizo que mi mamá llorara en silencio.

-¿Dónde la encontraste? -me preguntó mientras seguía abrazando a Lilli y contenía su llanto.

-Estaba en la lápida de mi abuela, me distraje un momento y cuando voltee estaba ahí- Le respondí.

Mi mamá dejó de abrazar a Lilli para poder acariciarla.

-¿Sabes? Estos 5 años siempre pasaba a través del sendero principal del bosque, para ver si acaso lograba encontrarme con Lilli pero jamás vi un Petilil desde entonces. -comento mientras seguía acariciando a Lilli.

-Vivía en el cementerio, en su pokebola que estaba semi enterrada en la tierra. -le comenté.

-Lilli y tu abuela eran muy unidas, hacían todo juntas. -respondió con nostalgia.

Yo guarde silencio para que me contara más cosas de mi abuela que quizás desconozca.

-Ellas 2 nunca se separaban, hacían todo juntas, hacer la comida, limpiar la casa, regar las plantas, todo. Lilli fue la amiga que tu abuela nunca tuvo, ella solía ser muy solitaria, solo salía de casa para ir de compras... Me alegra saber que Lilli sentía lo mismo por su dueña. -comentó mientras aún derramaba lágrimas.

Yo ya me empezaba a sentir incómodo, como si fuese a punto de derramar una lágrima también.

-Mientras estábamos allá, sentí que mi abuela me dio el visto bueno para cuidar de Lilli, y ya lo decidí. -le comenté enérgico.

-¿El qué? -preguntó.

-¡Me haré entrenador Pokémon! -exclamé.

Lilli se alegro mucho al comentárselo a mamá, lo cual me indico a mi mamá y a mi, que ella estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión.

Un pequeño silencio baño el ambiente pero pronto mi mamá rompería el susodicho silencio.

-¿Estás seguro? -me preguntó con un tono retador, mejorando su animo.

¡Si! -le respondí seguro de mi mismo.

-Ja, ¿sabes? Tenía un discurso qué prepare hace 2 años, siempre supe que llegaría el día en el que te decidieras a convertirte en Entrenador y viajarás por el mundo, aunque nunca imaginé que lo harías junto a Lilli. Bueno, vayamos a mi trabajo, el centro de despacho de abastos, ya no debe de haber mucha gente.

El clima es muy soleado aún, sigue sin haber nubes al rededor, una suave brisa nos acariciaba el cuerpo, Lilli viajaba en mi hombro derecho y mi mamá caminaba frente mío.

Algunas personas saludaban a Mamá, ya que ella es dueña del mercado local y los tenderos la conocen, todos ignoraban la presencia de Lilli, como si fuese normal que un Pokémon extranjero este viajando encima de quien nunca había querido ser entrenador.

Llegamos al centro de despacho de abastos en cuestión de minutos.

El lugar era muy espacioso y las orillas del lugar estaban llenas de cajas, pero ese almacén era demasiado grande de todas maneras, había mucho espacio libre.

Unos trabajadores registraban datos en unas tablas mientras desviaban su atención hacia nosotros ya que se notó que entramos al edificio.

-Bueno, siempre hay gente trabajando aquí, al parecer. -mencionó mientras saludaba a los trabajadores con la mano.

Me llevó a una de las puertas del lado Este del almacén.

Accedimos a un área abierta, a la que solo se podía acceder desde esa puerta.

Era una arena de combate, el terreno de este era de tierra, igual que todo el suelo, tenia dibujado con pintura blanca una Pokebola rodeada de un rectángulo vertical el cual delimitaba el espacio destinado a los combates.

En las orillas del espacio estaban las gradas.

Al fondo del amplio espacio, había un pequeño cuarto del cual salieron algunos guardias, los cuales se mantenían al margen, ellos ya sabían lo que estaba a punto de iniciar.

-¿Quieres que tengamos un combate? -pregunte algo incrédulo.

-Así es, hace mucho que no tengo un combate en forma, no seré especialmente fuerte pero por ser la jefa de acá, nadie quiere un combate contra mi. -dijo con un tono leve de risa.

Yo la miraba solamente, algo serio pero sorprendido, no me esperaba que me retará al momento, pensé que me dejaría mejorar para luego enfrentarla pero, las cosas no fueron así.

-Supongo que lo sabes, pero para dar comienzo, cada quien debe estar en las esquinas de la cancha llamadas cargas ubicada en los extremos este y oeste de la cancha.

Mi madre se dirigió a la más lejana de nosotros estando casi al otro extremo del terreno y yo solo di unos paso para ponerme en posición.

-Mi Pokémon será... ¡Machop! -exclamó mientras de su bolsillo trasero sacaba una pequeña esfera con un botón, al presionar dicho botón, la esfera se agrandó y se dispuso a lanzarla al aire. -¡Adelante Machop! - gritó con emoción mientras por fin lanzo la pokebola.

De la esfera salió un gran brillo color blanco con destellos leves azules y de estos emergió el susodicho Pokémon, Machop, quien se veía lleno de energía y listo para el combate, mientras dio un leve volteo de cabeza hacia su entrenadora con una mirada de confianza.

-¡Lilli, adelante tu puedes! -le dije con emoción a su rostro, así que ella saltó de este y se coloco unos pasos enfrente de mi, lista para el combate.

La batalla esta a punto de comenzar y la emoción de solo nosotros 2 se siente a cada segundo.


End file.
